


Blowing Off Steam

by dragonwrangler



Series: Stories From The Great War [1]
Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kambei has been pushing himself hard to keep the squadron up and running-- and Shichiroji is getting concerned he might be pushing too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura "Zel" Carboni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+%22Zel%22+Carboni).



It was the distant shouts and distinct sound of metal striking metal that finally drew Kambei away from his work. Pausing as he was heading back to his tent, Kambei shaded his eyes against the glare from the afternoon sun and scanned along the makeshift airstrip, searching for the source of the odd disruption.

He was just able to make out a large group standing beyond the signal tower at the south end of the airfield. He could not be sure what was going on but the occasional flash of metal rising and falling well above the heads of the group gave Kambei more than enough information to take a guess.

Moving closer he found that his guess was right. Crossing over the landing strip cut into the grassy field he could hear the solid clok of wood against wood as two men battled one another with single bladed yaris. Stopping in the shadow of the tower he found the ring of men surrounding the combatants consisted of a handful of the younger pilots and half of the ground crews, and he could hear a few in the ring egged on the fighters with several less than helpful shouts.

Apparently the current fight was just coming to an end; Kambei watched as the yaris were tossed to another pair and was surprised to see his new aide was one of the recipients of a yari. Shichiroji handed his newly acquired weapon to the mechanic in charge of his ship and stripped off his long sleeved pullover, revealing a strong muscular back. A few amused catcalls rang out, bringing a grin to Shichiroji's lips as he exchanged his pullover for the yari and stepped into the open center of the ring.

His opponent, Chief Mechanic Shinohara Kazou- a huge bear of a man even Kambei was careful not to cross- smirked at the sight of the young shirtless samurai before him and said, "What, hoping to distract me with your manly body boy?"

Shichiroji chuckled as the ring spread out, the breaks giving Kambei an excellent view of the two combatants. "Nah. It's the only clean shirt I've got 'til I do the wash," Shichiroji said. 'Don't want to get it dirty."

"Sure Shichi," Kazuo responded before suddenly lunging forward, driving his yari down from shoulder height at Shichiroji's exposed midsection. The pilot shifted to the side, deflecting the thrust with the base of his weapon; but Kazou, expecting the move, twisted his yari as he moved past the younger man, hooking the blade around and inside Shichiroji's defense.

Rolling the yari in his hands, Kazou flipped the blade so it was parallel to Shichiroji's body and pulled the weapon up to catch Shichiroji under the armpit. Kambei tensed as he watched the move, knowing that the timing had to be perfect if Kazou didn't want to cut the younger samurai's arm from his body; but Shichiroji was already out of the way and twisting around to swing his own blade, now that his yari was free of the pressure of Kazou's against it, up behind him.

A look of grudging respect flashed across the mechanic's face as he was forced to lean back to let Shichiroji's blade flash over him, and Shichiroji grinned as he shifted his grip and immediately swung it back across the path it had just traveled. Kazou staggered away to regain his balance and block Shichiroji's next swing, the poles striking together with a solid clok.

As the two combatant broke apart Kambei could not help but notice the difference in techniques, Kazou's attacks were solid and balanced; while Shichiroji's movements flowed out like the water of a river.

Kambei found that he could not pull his gaze away from Shichiroji as the young pilot easily countered Kazou's moves-- fascinated by the flex and shift the young pilot's muscles. Sweat highlighted the lines of Shichiroji's body and Kambei's vision wandered over the younger man's tight abdominal muscles and, when Shichiroji twisted and turned, followed the angles of well defined trapezoid muscles down to the small of his back. It was clear Shichiroji was in his prime, every movement controlled and confident, easy and smooth.

When Shichiroji crouched down under one of Kazou's swing and suddenly surged up to attack, Kambei wished that Shichiroji had stripped off more than just his sweater.

Kambei's fingers twitched as his mind imagined what it might feel like to have Shichiroji beneath him, to feel those muscles flexing and moving with him and around him, to feel Shichiroji's knees pressing into his ribs and Shichiroji's fingers digging into his back in ecstasy.

The strength of the vision startled Kambei. Gasping, forcing himself back into the present, Kambei returned his focus to the duel and found Kazou taking a step back from his opponent-- bowing to a laughing Shichiroji.

Recognizing that the duel had come to an end, Kambei quickly turned away before he could be noticed by the group, needing to get distance between himself and his aide. He did not have time for such thoughts, nor could he allow himself to react in such a way to Shichiroji.

He needed to make sure that he did not lose control of himself again.

* * *

Shichiroji tossed the yari to the next person and stretched, enjoying the slight burn the sparring match had brought about. It felt good to let go and push his body to its limit instead of pitting it against the controls of his ship in a battle.

He loved being a pilot but sometimes he missed the exhilaration of a good hand to hand fight.

Stepping back into the group to reclaim his pullover, he was startled when his friend Hiroto leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Kambei was here."

"What?" Shichiroji hissed as he twisted around.

The shorter, dark-haired pilot nodded. "He was watching things over by the tower. He just left."

Shichiroji looked over the group and quickly caught sight of Kambei's familiar figure halfway to the series of tents that made up the squadron's temporary home.

"Damn," Shichiroji muttered as he quickly yanked the pullover over his sweaty torso. "I am in so much trouble!"

"He didn't look upset when he left and I thought you said that was your only clean top 'Roji?" Hiroto commented in one breath as Shichiroji reached out for his jacket resting on a bench just beyond the group.

"I am not going to apologize to my commanding officer shirtless." He scowled at Hiroto's knowing look. "Shut up Hiro," Shichiroji muttered as he slipped out of the group to run after Kambei.

* * *

Kambei heard someone coming up behind him and shook his head irritably. He did not need to turn around to know who it was, and he was not ready to be in Shichiroji's company just yet.

He was afraid of where his emotions would take him right now.

But as he reached the entrance to his tent, and Shichiroji reached him, duty required that he acknowledge his aide's presence. Taking a deep steadying breath, Kambei turned and looked down at the top of Shichiroji's head. The young pilot had come to a stop a few paces away and was bowing deeply, his arms braced against his legs for support. Kambei shook his head and smiled slightly as he realized Shichiroji was bowing not only to show respect-- but to hide the fact he was trying to catch his breath.

Sighing, Kambei said patiently, "You did nothing wrong, Shichiroji."

Shichiroji cautiously looked up at Kambei, blue eyes studying him a moment, before he slowly straightening.

Giving Kambei a rueful look, Shichiroji said, "I still feel as if I should be apologizing for my actions. I should not have…"

Kambei waved a hand. "How you spend your free time is not my concern. And there was nothing wrong with what I was seeing. It is difficult waiting and such an activity like that gives everyone a chance to reduce the tension such waiting produces. I have no problem with that as long as no one is seriously injured."

Kambei nodded and turned away. "You are free to go."

Stepping into his tent, he was both annoyed and unsurprised when Shichiroji followed him in. Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder and snapped, "You are dismissed, Shichiroji."

Shichiroji halted just inside the tent. "You have need of me."

For a moment Kambei's mind took the statement in a direction he did not want to go. Yanking his thoughts back under control, he said, "Shichiroji…"

The young man rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the direction of Kambei's desk. "You're going to be up all night working on those reports if you insist on doing them alone."

"I will take care of this."

Shichiroji frowned. "Why?" he asked, clearly confused. "It is my duty as your aide to help you with that."

"You are dismissed, Shichiroji," Kambei repeated firmly.

Concern filled Shichiroji's face and he took a step closer as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Then why…"

"Because you being here puts thoughts in my head I don't have the freedom to indulge in!" Kambei suddenly shouted.

He watched the startled understanding spread over Shichiroji's features as his eyes ran quickly over Kambei's body.

"I swear, that wasn't my intention!" the young man protested sharply.

Kambei turned away, angry at himself for revealing that much.

"Wait," Shichiroji said as he grabbed Kambei's arm. "Wait! Everyone needs downtime, even you." Clearly unfazed by the glare Kambei directed at him as he wrenched himself free, Shichiroji added harshly, "You're always watching out for your men, making sure they have the time they need to recover when they get close to the edge but I've never seen you do anything like that for yourself. If you don't take some kind of a break soon you're going to be useless and there's no way in hell I'm taking you up into battle then!"

"That's not your decision to make," Kambei growled dangerously.

"Isn't it? I thought that was our deal- that I'd tell you the truth even when you don't want to hear it." the young man countered sharply. "Otherwise you would never have had someone like me as your aide."

"I can take care of this problem myself, Shichiroji!"

"Obviously you can't or you wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Shichiroji suddenly, inexplicably, grinned. "And if I'm going to be in trouble I might as well go all the way."

And then he did just that. Kambei mind hadn't even registered the fact his aide was so close until Shichiroji grabbing his head with one hand and the front of his jacket with the other to pull him in for a passionate kiss. For a moment Kambei's body overran his sense of order, responding to the freely offered chance of relief; but Kambei refused to be ruled by his lust and quickly yanked his head away from Shichiroji's.

Frowning, he found himself staring into sad blue eyes. It was a look he had seen several times in the last few weeks, but never this close.

"I just want to help," Shichiroji murmured softly.

Kambei slowly exhaled, suddenly feeling very, very tired, before leaning forward, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Shichiroji's as he tried to bring his emotions back under his control. "I know," he answered in a strained voice as he searched for a valid reason not to do what his body so desperately wanted, but could find nothing more compelling than the danger of falling for Shichiroji and the complications that would bring into his life.

And obviously that had clearly happened sometime in the last month without Kambei even realizing it.

* * *

Kambei straightened, then took a step back. Shichiroji let him go, watching closely, waiting-- trying to figure out if maybe he had gone too far this time; if Kambei dismissed him now, he would have no choice but to leave.

But Kambei simply turned slightly, removing his belt and sword to set them on top of the desk.

Assuming this was Kambei's silent way of agreeing to his offer, Shichiroji moved back in, cautiously pressing his lips against Kambei's and, finding no resistance, pressed the man backwards into the desk.

Kambei answered Shichiroji by grabbing his head, deepening the kiss as Shichiroji quickly stripped his jacket off before yanking the jacket Kambei was still wearing open and down onto his upper arms. Grunting in annoyance as he tried to untangle himself without breaking the kiss, Kambei finally had to lean away from Shichiroji to pull his arms free.

Shichiroji gave him a breathless laugh.

Scowling, Kambei grabbed Shichiroji around the waist with his free hand and twisted him around. Shichiroji heard the jacket hit the floor as he was pinned against the table. Struggling against Kambei a moment, Shichiroji shifted until he was perched on the edge of the desk, allowing him to wrap his legs around Kambei's hips. Reaching between them, Shichiroji started working on removing the belt around Kambei's waist.

Kambei returned the favor, loosening Shichiroji's belt just enough to reach passed it to wrap his fingers around the tip of Shichiroji's cock. Shichiroji gasped in surprise and let go of Kambei's belt to brace himself against the desk as his body responded eagerly to the touch.

"Hey, not fair!" Shichiroji reached out and grabbed a fistful of Kambei's pullover as Kambei continued to stroke him. "Supposed to be my job!" Shichiroji exclaimed in exasperation, then he moaned, letting his head fall back, his fingers clenching the fabric tight.

"Need to work harder then, Shichiroji." Kambei responded, his voice rough but amused as Shichiroji arched into his touch, the legs he had wrapped around Kambei's hips squeezing the body between them hard.

"Fine!" Shichiroji snapped, yanking Kambei towards him. He used his position to his advantage, falling back onto the desk while pulling Kambei down with him.

He heard Kambei shoved the sword out of the way as his body pressed- heavy and warm- down on Shichiroji. Kambei began exploring the exposed skin visible just above the collar of Shichiroji's pullover with his lips, sucking and licking a line up to Shichiroji's jaw. It was both distracting and arousing-- the feel of Kambei's hot breath and wet tongue against his throat, the stiff hair of Kambei's beard tickling his chin-- but Shichiroji was determined to stay focused and carry out his self appointed task.

And if this was going to be the only opportunity he had to be with Kambei this way, he was going to make sure Kambei enjoyed himself. Kambei had been pushing himself too much lately, trying to get the squadron up and running. Shichiroji was worried that the stress would cause Kambei to make that one fatal decision and make that one wrong move in battle that could kill him.

It didn't just worry him-- it terrified him. He could not be sure when the thought of Kambei's death had the ability to freeze his heart-- they were both samurai, death was something they lived with every day-- but it did, and it drove him now to make quick work of the clothes that separated him from his task.

Shichiroji pulled Kambei's pullover free and allowed himself a moment to let his hands run over Kambei's back. Kambei moved his head, lightly biting Shichiroji's shoulder before continuing on in his exploration. Shichiroji groaned, his fingers digging into Kambei's broad shoulders.

Kambei responded by rolling his hips, rubbing their cloth covered erections together. Kambei's body shuddered at the contact, and Shichiroji pulled and tugged at the belt at Kambei's waist, ripping it away so that he could push and kick the pants out of the way.

Frantic touches moved down his body and Shichiroji wasn't surprised when Kambei muttered harshly "Top drawer," Shichiroji stretched and reached blindly into the drawer. He knew what he was looking for and his hand quickly found the jar of hand lotion and pulled it free. It wasn't ideal but it was certainly better than nothing. Dropping the jar a little harder on the desk than he meant to, Shichiroji twisted under Kambei in an attempt to remove his own pants.

He was surprised when Kambei grabbed his hands and held them still. Shichiroji gave Kambei a questioning look, panting a bit from his exertions and his desperation to feel Kambei without the clothing getting in the way.

When he met Kambei's gaze Shichiroji was suddenly breathless-- captivated by the tenderness and the passion he found in those grey brown eyes. Kambei leaned down, giving Shichiroji a soft slow kiss as he let go of Shichiroji's hand. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands as Kambei straightened slightly to pull Shichiroji's pants down to his thighs. Kambei then reached for the lotion, dipping his fingers in then wrapping them around Shichiroji's erect cock.

Shichiroji tried to protest again, but Kambei simply said, "Quiet." Shichiroji let his head fall back and closed his eyes, one hand reaching out to hold onto the arm Kambei had braced against the desk.

Kambei's touch was strong and firm, and the feel of Kambei's thumb sweeping over the tip of his cock quickly had Shichiroji's whole body twitching. Heat filled him, sweat tickling his skin as he tangled the fingers of his free hand into Kambei's hair. But before he could reach the breaking point, Kambei's fingers slipped off in one smooth motion and Shichiroji gave a needy whine.

Opening his eyes, he caught sight of the slight smile on Kambei's face as he turned to reach into the lotion again. When Kambei turned back, Shichiroji tensed, liquid desire circling through his belly as Kambei pushed Shichiroji's knees toward his chest and reached down to rub the lotion around and into Shichiroji.

Shichiroji's body jerked, a strangled cry of pleasure slipping out as Kambei touched him just right. Pressure suddenly built up and muscles clenched, threatening to take him over the edge, and Shichiroji grabbed his cock-- hoping to hold off the orgasm just a little longer.

Though he doubted he could hold it off for much longer.

* * *

Kambei watched Shichiroji's desperate move, felt Shichiroji's fingers digging into his arm; and he could not deny that simply watching Shichiroji's body arching to his touch had him balanced on the edge. Quickly pulling his finger out, Kambei reached down to coat his straining cock with the lotion-- and had to freeze in place, his hand echoing Shichiroji as the simple touch threatened to end things right there. Kambei curled over Shichiroji, sweat dripping down from his face-- making dark spots on Shichiroji's pullover-- waiting for the crest of the wave to subside enough for him to let go. He almost failed, the urge to let the orgasm take him overwhelming; but the urge to take Shichiroji proved to be stronger, and he quickly guided his aching cock into the willing body beneath him.

He gasped at the feel of Shichiroji's body yielding easily to him, pushing deep into the tight welcoming heat. Shichiroji trembled as Kambei moved out then plunged back in again, and Kambei saw a bead of red on the younger man's bottom lip as he bit down to keep himself under control. Kambei leaned down, kissed him, and felt his own control snap at the deep throated moan that vibrated out of Shichiroji.

White static filled his mind, the pleasure blinding him to everything but the sweet release-- so sharp and so desperate that it was almost pain-- as he plunged into orgasm; and the feel of Shichiroji's hand-- trapped between their bodies-- giving one, two, strokes and then the sharp hot jerks of the younger man's own release.

Kambei could not be sure how long he lay-- sated-- on top of Shichiroji after that; but it was long enough for the sweat to cool on his exposed back, causing him to shiver slightly, though it was not enough to cause him to move just yet. He listened to Shichiroji's breathing as it slowed to normal, felt with his body Shichiroji's heartbeat return to normal. He was comfortable and at peace for the first time in many months, and he had no wish to move away from this moment.

But when he realized Shichiroji had actually fallen asleep underneath him, Kambei knew it was time to move. He pushed himself upright, a little unsteady as he straightened his back, then he looked down at Shichiroji in time to get an annoyed scowl before Shichiroji's head fell back onto the desk.

"Was comfortable," Shichiroji muttered as he stared up at the tent ceiling.

Kambei reached over for a towel and a bottle of water from the trunk set off to one side of the desk to clean himself up a bit as he said to Shichiroji, "I still need to finish those reports, remember?"

"Well, you should have picked somewhere else to do this then," was Shichiroji's response.

Smiling slightly as he pulled his pants up and grabbed his belt, Kambei answered, "Yes, well that may be but, you really need to move Shichiroji, so I can get back to work."

Shichiroji gave him an incredulous look. "Not unless you help me."

Kambei raised an eyebrow. Shichiroji waved a hand in the air. "Hey, see how much energy you have after sparring with Kazou and then having mind-blowing sex with you!"

Chuckling, Kambei walked over to the desk and pulled Shichiroji into a, more or less, upright position. Giving him a moment to clean up, he then helped the younger man to his feet then over to the small cot in the corner.

Shichiroji flopped face down into the cot and lay in a boneless sprawl across it. Kambei crossed his arms and said, amused, "Thought you were going to help me, Shichiroji."

The younger man waved his hand again. "Did my part-- gonna sleep now."

Kambei smiled and gently pulled a blanket over Shichiroji.

Stepping out of the tent a moment to clear his head before tackling the rest of his paperwork, Kambei was surprised to find Masaru-- his old commander and now wingmate to Shichiroji's friend Hiroto-- approaching with a bundle tucked under one arm.

Stopping in front of Kambei, a small smile pulling at the corners of the older samurai's lips as he handed the bundle over, Masaru said, "Hiroto mentioned Shichiroji had followed you back to your tent. Going by the way he said it, I figure Shichiroji might be in need of a change of clothes."

Kambei rolled his eyes and gave Masaru an exasperated look. "Do I want to know what the bet was up to regarding this?"

"Probably not." Masaru chuckled and rested a hand on Kambei's shoulder. "But, if it's any consolation to you-- I won the bet." Masaru let his hand fall away and said as he walked away, "And if you'd take my advice, you really should listen to your aide more often, Kambei- sama."

Smiling as he turned to go back into the tent, Kambei decided that it was advice he was going to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the anime/manga Samurai 7. Original copyright of Samurai 7 belongs to Akira Kurosawa, Shinobu Hashimoto, Hideo Oguni, MICO, GDH, GONZO. No profit is being made from this fanfic and was written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
